rec_roomfandomcom-20200223-history
Isle of Lost Skulls
About The Isle of Lost Skulls is the 4th quest to be added to Rec Room, It is a priate themed quest. In the Isle of Lost Skulls, 1-3 players team up, and use swords, guns, and basically whatever you can pick up to fight through ~4ish acts plus the prequel. Weapons Melee Cutlass: dropped by Swashbuckler Skeletons or found at throughout the stages. They become damaged as they are used against enemies and break after 5 uses. Stools: Good for blocking attacks from enemies, but break quickly when used to attack. If thrown they deal 2 damage. They are one of the best tools to block bullets from the Skeleton Pistoleers. Brooms: Have long range, but break in three uses. Paddles: Can be found in several places, usually near boats. They last 3ish shots and Fishes: Can be found hanging from the ceiling in the kitchen or "swimming" around underwater. They deal 2 damge if you swing with them, if you throw them they deal 1. Pan: Found in the kitchen, has very small range, but deals 2 damage, lasts 3 hits. Torches: Found near cannons or in the cave, not great for blocking or attacking. Projectiles Bottles: Thrown by Bottle Skeletons or found throughout the stages. They can be thrown at most enemies. Jugs: Thrown by Jug Skeletons or found throughout the stages. Similar to bottles, but explode when they break, which sometimes happens even when they are placed down gently. Their explosion does friendly damage. Plates: Found in the bar area. Mugs: Found in the bar area and throughout the stages. Bombs: Thrown by Coconut Bombers, take about 4 seconds to explode, during which they can be grabbed and thrown back at enemies. Ranged Flintlock Pistols: Dropped by Skeleton Pistoleers or found commonly after the beach, need to be cocked before firing, and can only be fired twice. Cannons: Found in ships, have a small turning radius but their explosive shells do a lot of damage. Monsters Swashbuckler Skeletons: This enemy attacks with a sword. To defeat them, block their sword swing using a melee weapon. This stuns them for about a second and allows you to hit them. You can also hit them from the back while they are busy with other players or throw projectiles at them. Bottle Skeletons: These will throw bottles at you, which can be blocked using weapons or grabbed straight from the air. Defeat them by throwing their bottles back or attacking with any other weapon. Jug Skeletons: Similar to the Bottle Skeleton, but their jugs are explosive, so don't try blocking them with a weapon. Killing these enemies as quickly as possible is always a good idea. Skeleton Pistoleers: These enemies use flintlock pistols against you and have very good aim even from a long distance. They take a couple of seconds to aim and fire, and have unlimited ammo. Skeleton Gunners: Found on ships. Their cannonballs are highly explosive and can take out multiple players at once, so kill them quickly. Their turning radius is very small, however, and they never leave their cannons. Coconut Bombers: These enemies fight from within a cage and throw bombs at you. The only kind of damage they receive is from explosions, so either throw their own bombs back at them or use the green jugs. Scoring There are two different scores involved in this quest, gold and rank, which are independent from one another. Gold can be found in chests and is sometimes dropped by monsters, but it must be picked up quickly as it disappears after a few seconds. If all players fail during a quest, you will each drop all of your gold on the ground and be transported back to the starting lobby. If you do not log out, even if you change rooms, the gold will still be lying there for you to pick up. When you complete the quest you keep your gold, which you can spend at the shop.The number of gold does not determine the rank you get. In addition to the gold drops, there is a scoring system that is hidden from the players which determines the rank received. Similar to other quests, each monster kill gives a certain amount of points to the players that did damage to the monster, and each player death takes away points from the player killed. As these points are not shown, it is difficult to determine how many maximum deaths are required for each rank, but it has been generally observed that up to 6 deaths will usually yield S rank. Category:Games Category:Quests